In the arms of an angel
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Years after John's birth, Amy and Ricky experience the loss of a baby. Their newborn baby girl, Ella is a stillborn.Reviews are welcome.
1. Ella

Scene: The Hospital-Amy's hospital room-

(Amy is resting in the bed and Ricky is by her side. Minutes before giving birth, Amy is in labor)

Amy(screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Ricky(choked up): I feel sorry for every woman including you who has to go through labor then childbirth.

Amy(still screaming, she holds Ricky's hand): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Ricky(still choked up): I am sorry that it had to turn out this way for you.

Amy(screaming, she squeezes Ricky's hand): AHA...AHA..AHA

Ricky(crying): You can blame it all on me because I am the one who put you in this position in the first place

Amy(complaining): I am in a lot of pain, can you please massage my shoulders?

Ricky(massaging Amy's shoulders): Yes of course

Amy: Thanks

Ricky(still massaging Amy's shoulders): How are you feeling right now?

Amy(crying out in pain): I am having another contraction

Ricky(frightened): OH MY God

Amy(still crying, she clings onto Ricky): OH MY God, it hurts so much

Ricky(crying): I wish that I could trade places with you so you wouldn't have to feel any pain

Amy(hysterical): You're that goddamn sensitive

Ricky(still crying): My wife is in a lot of pain. What is a man like me suppose to do?

Amy: I suggest for you to man up

Ricky(with a sigh): Labor is such a s.o.b

Amy: At least you will not be the one who will have to push a baby out of you

Ricky(laughing): You're right

Amy: I can't wait for the moment when I will give birth

Ricky: Why?

Amy: I want to meet our little princess that has been living inside of me for nine months. John is finally going to have a sibling, it is just going to be so lovely.

Ricky: I will try my best not to faint at the time of the birth

Amy: I will try my best not to yell at you at the time of the birth

Ricky: Like I said before, you can blame it all on me

Amy(grabbing hold of Ricky): I am having a contraction

Ricky(holding Amy tightly): I suggest for you to take a deep breath in

(Obediently, Amy takes a deep breath in)

Ricky: And now exhale

(obediently, Amy exhales)

Ricky: Is your contraction over yet?

Amy(letting go of Ricky): It is over now

Ricky: Hopefully, the birth will be happening really soon

Amy(yelling with panic): I have to push

Ricky(panicky): Really?

Amy(still yelling): Yes, the baby is coming right now

Ricky: Please don't push, let the obgyn check your cervix first

Amy: I already know that I am fully dilated

Ricky(laughing): OK, whatever you say

Situation: Amy is giving birth to Ella

Doctor (checking Amy's cervix): Amy, you are fully dilated ten centimeters.

Amy (developing an urge to push): I have to push. The baby is coming right now.

Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): So push

( Amy begins pushing and Ricky coaches her through each new contraction. Everything appears going great until a complication arises)

Doctor: Amy, please stop pushing

Amy (worried): Why?

Ricky (worried): Doctor, is the baby in distress?

Doctor (trying to untie the umbilical cord around the baby's neck): The umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck

Amy (crying into Ricky's arms): I am afraid we might lose Ella

Ricky (stroking Amy's hair): Ella will not die

Doctor: Amy, I have untied the cord around the baby's neck. You can finish birthing the baby.

Amy (in the mist of pushing again): OK

(Silently, Ella enters the world bearing a deep blue outer appearance. Doctor and his team of nurses perform CPR on Ella. Sadly, the baby dies breaking the hearts of her parents)

Scene: Amy's hospital room-Afterbirth

Obgyn(holding a lifeless Ella): I'm sorry to say the baby is dead because she isn't breathing. I assume she isn't breathing due to the complications that happened during her birth

Amy(choked up): No, this impossible, are you serious?

Ricky(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Obgyn(giving Ella to Sarah to hold): Your daughter is dead, but you can still hold her

(Speechless, a devastated Amy just cries)

Obgyn: I am very deeply sorry for your loss

(Choked up, the obgyn exits the room leaving a grief stricken Amy and Ricky alone with Ella)

Amy(singing to Ella): You are a very beautiful angel, sweetheart, I pray God may bless you and give you a kiss for me in heaven

Ricky(crying): Amy, you are making me cry

Amy(sobbing): I wanted John to have a sibling so much, it just hurts now

Ricky(assuring Amy): We will have better luck the next time when we try to have a baby

Amy(sniffling): I hope so


	2. Gone, baby, Gone

Scene: Amy and Ricky's house- the nursery-one week later

Ricky(walking on a crying Amy in the nursery): What are you doing in here?

Amy(crying as she walks around the nursery): I was just thinking about what could've been

Ricky(choked up): Thinking about the past will only create more stress for you

Amy: I miss the idea of having another baby. I had so many plans for Ella that it just hurts to dream now.

Ricky(pulling Amy closer to his body): Come over here, girlie, you need a hug

Amy(hysterical, she pushes Ricky away from her): Please leave me alone

Ricky(trying to embrace Amy again): Please let me hold you for a while

Amy(crying in Ricky's arms): I did everything right during my pregnancy. I don't understand why Ella had to die at birth.

Ricky: God must had other plans for her

Amy(sniffling): I thank you for giving Ella to me

Ricky: I thank you for having her

Amy(beginning to tear down the decorations in the nursery): We won't need this stuff anymore

Ricky(pulling Amy in for a long passionate kiss): I love you

Amy(smiling): I love you too

Ricky(referring to Amy's smile): There goes the sunshine

Amy(singing): You are my sunshine, my one and only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. Please don't take my sunshine away.

Ricky(touching Amy's cheek): I love seeing you happy because you make me to be happy


	3. Beyond the abyss

Amy's p.o.v

Beyond the woods, beyond the abyss, there is sunlight.

Enraptured twilight, yesterday's dejavu. Observant

insight, nighttime wanderings, revelations. Dumbfound

amazement, life inside the womb. Afterbirth, wretched

deliverance, a newborn hope. Obtainable peace, occasional

goodluck, narrow-minded faith. The western sunrise, a dreamlike

theatrical moment. Ridiculous flattery, terms of endearment, desirable

well-deserved sweet relief.


	4. Faithfully Eternally Yours

Ricky's p.o.v

It comes and goes in waves, I don't feel good or smart enough

Narrow is this path that I travel on

Forever loved, I am not a big burden on you

I am faithfully and eternally yours

Nomore fear, excuses, lies or what ifs

I remain gratefully relieved

Take all of me and I will never judge you

Even when I am down, you are the dawn in which brings me happiness

A safe place to hide is within our warm house where joy and peace resides

Ready or not, here I am to embrace you

Today and tomorrow, you will always have my heart

Holding out for a breakthrough, teamwork is the key that unlocks several closed doors


End file.
